


Whispers in the dark

by bloodysteel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, post 5x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodysteel/pseuds/bloodysteel
Summary: A talk by the fire while Bellamy tries to get Clarke out of trouble - memories of past times on the ground, in space and lost hopes for the future at least for one. Echo is somehow sad.





	Whispers in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't come out as angsty as I wanted. I hope you will like it!

And that’s how the wait began, when Madi came back with the rover and without Bellamy. He stayed to negotiate with the Eligius crew.

Madi had brought them to a cave where they would all be safe from McCreary and his murderous friends. The young girl had gone out to hunt for food and even though members of the Spacekru protested, she would not accept any help. They didn’t know the ground and would only slow her down. Echo and Emori grunted – they were grounders after all.

So they ended up alone, as in space, minus three of them.

“So Clarke is still alive.” Monty said after a long silence.

“And she’s a mother.” Harper continued. They shared an amused look. Emori seemed glad too; she was still happy from her successful landing on the earth. Echo only stared into the fire. Her only words since they met Madi were to enroll in her hunting party.

“That’s crazy, right? And of course it had to be her these guys were after. We came down just on time so Bellamy could go to her help.” Monty added, to launch a conversation but Emori’s mind was still in the spaceship and Harper only snuggled closer to Monty, glancing at Echo’s blank face.

“Echo, are you ok?” Harper eventually said, a few minutes after Monty’s failed attempt. “You seem distraught.”

Echo’s eyes were full of a mix of rage and despair. “I’m happy Clarke’s alive too.” That was a lie. “I’m sure Bellamy will negotiate a deal soon and we’ll all be reunite.” Her voice showed no emotion, and the lack of it showed something else for Harper. She let go of Monty and came to sit closer to Echo. Emori seemed to wake from her daydreaming.

“We spent six years living together, Echo, I know you. What’s wrong?”

“She’s scared Bellamy will let her down.” Emori said and Echo glared at her for spilling her not-so-secret thoughts.

Harper sighed, of course that’s the first thought she had too when she heard Clarke was still alive, but she couldn’t tell Echo _that_. It was actual pain that showed on Echo’s face, one she had never seen on the ground or in space. Did she love Bellamy? Probably. Did she expect Clarke to be still alive? Never.

“Echo, talk to us. We’re friends.” Harper touched Echo’s shoulder and it seemed to send an electric shock in her body; Echo suddenly rose to her feet and stared down at Harper’s surprised face.

“You’re Clarke’s friends. I just filled a gap.” Echo wanted to run, but she had nowhere to go. She didn’t know this earth and could end up killed by anyone or anything that lived there now. Even Madi could kill her mistaking her for a fighter of the Eligius. She lost her training, her Azgeda warrior skills. She hated herself.

“Stop it, Echo.” Monty said. “Of course none of us wanted you there when you came up with us, but six years change things and we are friends. You can talk to us freely like you did on the Ark. You confided in Harper when Bellamy eventually forgave you and kissed you, didn’t you?”

“So stop this shit and spill it out!” Emori cut him out.

Echo let herself sit back down. “I did that. But I kept it a secret that Bellamy murmured Clarke’s name in his sleep at least twice a week, that tears rolled down his cheeks while he grabbed and squeezed my arm hard while pleading her name.” Echo shook her head. “I fell for Bellamy, even before our time in space I knew I wanted him but couldn’t have him – I had to do what had to be done for Azgeda not matter what.”

Harper frowned. She wasn’t close to Bellamy like Raven was, but she heard Raven walk the halls at night to go to his room. She thought they were having sex at first, but one night she was too curious and followed her – she came when he called on the talkie, when the burden was too heavy to bear.

“He blames himself for letting her on the ground, Bellamy is someone who cares too much. He has such a big heart! Bellamy cares for you deeply.” Harper said trying to comfort her.

Echo laughed grimly. “He cares for me; but he loves her. He never spent a day without looking down at the earth and then – he mentions Octavia, then Clarke. He even talked to you! By Azgeda, didn’t you hear him sometimes when he thought he was alone? He fucking talked to you and told her things he did not even tell me about his day!” She grunted and spit in the fire out of rage.

Harper lowered her gaze. She didn’t know what to say, neither did Monty. They both spent most of their time on the Ark working the algae and enjoying each other. They should have paid more attention to their surroundings, but staying in their bubble was easier.

“I heard him once,” Emori started, “I had a fight with Murphy at night and I had to talk a walk around to calm down. I stopped when I heard Bellamy talking. He was telling Clarke about his day, about his hope for his sister and the bunker and how life was on the Ark. He told her Murphy and I were going off, he told her how he got closer to you, Echo. He told her you, Echo, and Clarke would actually get along very well.” Emori laughed at the memory. It was a weird memory, she remembered how it broke her heart to watch Bellamy crumble in front of his window to the earth, talking to the girl they all thought was dead. After witnessing that, Emori came back to her room and snuggled closer to a sleepy Murphy, all had been forgiven for the moment.

Emori and Echo exchanged a knowing look. Their loves were broken. “I knew from the moment Madi told us Clarke was alive that my life with Bellamy was over.”

“Come on Echo, Bellamy has feelings for you and even though he still cares deeply for Clarke and blames himself for letting her down on the earth, I’m pretty sure he won’t let you down. He’s not like that.” Monty pleaded.

Echo chuckled and shook her head. “Of course Bellamy won’t just dump me like that, he’s a gentleman. But he will spend most of his time with Clarke, getting to know her life on the earth and starting their life as leaders where they left it.” She paused for a moment, raised her head to the sky and bit her lower lip, keeping tears from rolling down hers cheeks. “Are you all blind? Didn’t you see his face? Heard his voice when Madi mentioned Clarke?”

“I did.” Madi said, walking into the light. “Clarke always talked about him, drew him in all situations and well, I was too familiar of his face not to recognize him instantly. Does he love her?”

“Come sit next to us, natblida.” Echo said. “You need to hear the other side of this story.” Madi frowned but obliged Echo who smiled down at the little grounder. She was fierce, she could turn her into a good fighter if Clarke lets her. “Clarke saved us all, but what she did doomed Bellamy’s sanity. No one here blames her though, of course, we all thank her warmly, you must understand that. Bellamy and Clarke were the leaders of Skykru, even though they were young delinquents sent to earth to a likely death.”

“Most of us died,” Monty carried on, “our best friends and family are six feet underground or maybe turned to ashes by Praimfaya. We survived thanks to Clarke and Bellamy, the sacrifices they made. We helped them the best we could – I dare say we were quite essential to the success of some of their plans.” Harper went back to him and squeezed his hand, before speaking herself.

“Clarke killed the mountain men and bore the weight of these deaths for us, she made the mistake not to share it and decided to leave us to renew herself. Bellamy took the lead but it was too much for him – he has a big heart you know, he spent all his time looking for Clarke. Even when he was dating Gina, Clarke was on the back of his mind. She never left him, like a ghost. We missed her, but as she left he took a part of him away and then we started missing him too somehow. She needed to go away though, Mount Weather was hard for all of us and none of us healed entirely.” Harper glanced at Monty who winced. They all thought of Jasper.

“Bellamy went mad somehow, and Octavia brought him back in time for him to save the day with Clarke. She almost died trying to erase ALIE. Abby said she held onto Bellamy’s hand like crazy.” Harper kept going. “You know our faces, but you went for Bellamy, right? She already told you all of this, didn’t she?”

Madi nodded. She knew all about Mount Weather, the Grounders, Polis, ALIE and Praimfaya. She knew their names and faces thanks to Clarke’s drawings. She heard them talk and knew they cared about Clarke, but she also learnt about the relationship between Bellamy and Echo. Clarke never dwelled on Echo but always spoke of her with respect, she mentioned her skills as a warrior and her faith in Azgeda.

“She did.” Madi smiled. “Kind Harper. Smart Monty. Fierce Echo. Cunning Emori.” She stopped and frowned. “Best-Mechanic-Of-The-Fucking-Universe Raven.” Everyone chuckled. “Cockroach Murphy.” They burst into laughter together – it felt good to laugh. Still, they felt the stinging pain of missing two of their friends.

“And Bell?” Harper tried.

Madi shook her head. “She could never attach an adjective to him. The words were always stuck in her throat. She spoke to him every day. I think she missed him. I questioned her one day, but she told me she wasn’t in love with him, because everyone she loves dies because of her. So she decided she wouldn’t love him that way.”

A tear rolled down Echo’s cheeks. She missed him already, when he hadn’t even said goodbye yet. “That still doesn’t answer my question. Does Bellamy love Clarke?” Madi repeated.

Nobody dared answering. Emori couldn’t look at Echo nor Madi. Harper hid her face in Monty’s jacket, who was sadly staring at Echo.

Then Echo grabbed Madi’s hands in hers and kissed them, tears wetting the girl’s hands. “I believe he does, even if he knows this love could kill him.”

Madi nodded. “I agree.” She glanced at the flames. “Clarke will never admit but – but I think she loves him too.”

Echo bit her lips. She wanted to kill. She needed to run and fight and do something – but couldn’t, wouldn’t, what’s the point? Bellamy was already lost to Clarke. He had been since even before they met.

__

Clarke chuckled. “Hush, Bellamy. Listen to them.” Clarke was curious to hear what her friends were telling Madi about her. She missed them and wanted to talk to them but her curiosity had won her over. Bellamy got along with it – Clarke’s smile as she shut him down was all he needed at that moment. Eligius wasn’t dealt with but the deal was in a good way – Charmaine released Clarke as he asked after all.

Clarke froze and Bellamy was taken out of his thoughts about Eligius. “What?” he whispered.

But before she could answer, Madi spoke and Bellamy froze too. Clarke looked at her hand that was close to Bellamy’s. She moved a finger towards his and glanced at him.

Bellamy’s heart raced in his chest. He thought of Echo for a moment but she vanished when he jumped straight in Clarke’s blue eyes. “Do you?” she murmured, barely a breath.

He looked away from her eyes to their almost joined fingers. He had dreamt of this moment while in space – and even on the ground, but could never admit it. In his dreams, he had the right words and it wasn’t in a dark cave, Clarke didn’t have burn marks on her neck and nobody was out there trying to kill them. He couldn’t remember what he told her in his dreams but it made her smile and then he could not stop himself from kissing her. Why wasn’t she smiling?

He smiled, though. Clarke’s heart went racing. She waited six years for this, five years would have been enough though. She missed him dearly. She missed his reassuring presence and his support, most of all. She heard his voice sometimes when she thought all was lost, before Eden, or when raising Madi was too hard. She heard him call her “Brave Princess” and the mocking tone of his voice made her want to prove him she was strong enough to face her battles. She was not a princess. But why wasn’t he answering her question?

He couldn’t say yes if she didn’t say it too – wouldn’t it just destroy their relationship when he was only reunited with her?

She started moving her hand slowly –

But he caught it. “I do.” It was barely audible. A breath. And Clarke smiled.

Bellamy bent down and let go of her hand to cup her face with his big brown hands. “I missed you so much, Clarke Griffin.” Her smile widened. “And about you –“

“Nah too much work to do miss anyone!” she mocked him. He rolled his eyes and shortened the space between their lips.

_We should have tried that kind of reunion earlier_ , they both thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to end on a happy note! I don't hate Echo, even if she had sex with Bellamy (honestly, stuck on a spaceship for 6 years, who wouldn't?). 
> 
> What did you think of it ? 
> 
> Thanks for your feedback <3
> 
> MJ


End file.
